Not the Average Human-Being
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: [UNDER EDITING] After getting kicked out of her old school for over the top pranks, Amu is transferring to Seiyo High and decides that it's time to show the snobby rich kids that commoners also have tricks up their sleeves. Will have Utamu and Riamu yuri but eventual Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Kaiya... Tadase x ? (Undecided)
1. Prank 1

**Chapter 1: Prank #1**

Edited on: May.11.14 (No actual editing, just format and a few spelling/grammar mistakes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting Amu<strong>

**Emo (Me): Okay…this is just an idea that has been stuck in my head, so please don't be shy and review on what you think.**

**Summary: ****After getting kicked out of her old school for over the top pranks, Amu is transferring to Seiyo High and decides that it's time to show the snobby rich kids that commoners also have tricks up their sleeves. Will have Utamu and Riamu yuri but eventual Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Kaiya... Tadase x ? (Undecided)**

**Ages: The guardians are all the same ages…**

**Ikuto: Am **_**I **_**in the **_**stupid guardian club**_**?**

**Amu: Shut up, we will find out in the story!**

**Yoru: XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own Shugo chara ~nya**

**Amu: Enjoy! (if you can...)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Normal POV*<strong>

As the newest student came up to the main office, making the students and even some staff members of the school gasp as she walked, she went up to the lady at the desk. "Yukari Sanjo" is what the label on the lady said, right under the "Secretary" label.

"Ah, Hinamori-san! Here is your schedule and meet the principal and vice principal, over there," said the woman addressed as Yukari Sanjo pointed to the room at the hall, the only room at the hall actually.

"Mm 'kay~" said Amu, as if she didn't have a care in the world, walking to the room Sanjo-san wanted Amu to go in. Amu was welcomed in the room by two men, the one with pale blonde hair was labeled "Tsukasa Amakawa" and the man with orange hair labeled "Yuu Nikaidou".

"Welcome Hinamori-san." said the happy blonde. "

Hello, Himamori-san, I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on!" said the happy red-head.

***Amu's POV***

"Nikaidou-sensei, its _Hina_mori…not _Hima_mori," I said in annoyance. Don't get me wrong or anything but, it's just damn right annoying being called the wrong name. As the orange-top scratched his head as he sweat dropped, "Gomen, Himamori-san!"

Eh, whatever, I give up. As Tsukasa and I said our goodbyes, Yuu guided me to his homeroom classroom.

"Class I would like you to meet-"Yuu said until I interrupted him, "I'm Hinamori Amu, age 16 and that's all I have to say." I said ending quietly.

I walked over to see myself in a room with a few people, not that all that many actually. A girl with blonde, wavy hair, with light brown, and wearing: "I am in a room full with idiots," expression ran behind me as if I was her human shield. Two other girls; one blonde and another with brown hair. The blonde had violet eyes, and had the classic "I am so going to kill you!" expression, while the brunette had the "Why am I doing this again?" expression.

"Okay, settle down everyone!" yelled Yuu, literary next to my ear.

God damn! I'm gonna go deaf if he does that, AGAIN.

As the two blondes and brunette calmed down, they introduce themselves

"I'm Rima Mashiro." the chibi had said. God, she's so adorable! So small, be on my key-chain, _please_!

The other blonde says "I'm Utau Hoshina." Oh sweet Jeevas on a tricycle, she was totally my type!

Lastly the brunette says "HI! YAYA IS YAYA'S NAME! ~" she sang, quite loudly and a bit annoying too.

"Okay…boys! Introduce yourselves!" yelled Yuu, in my ear, AGAIN.

"OW!" I yelled at Yuu's ear, Haha! Payback!

"Himamori-san it's rude to yell." Yuu informed me; I just had an emotionless expression on my face.

"I'm Hotori Tadase," said a guy with a girl-like face, cute: not going to lie.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujika," said a guy with girl-like blue-violet hair, he made the style work for him. It fit him. He looked pretty damn good.

"I'm Souma Kukai!" yelled the chestnut haired jock. He's adorable, I can tell.

I see a girl come in, she was gasping for air she had blue-violet hair identical to Nagi's.

"I'm Fujika Nadeshiko! Nice to meet you-uh?" she said looking dumbfounded for a bit, "Hinamori Amu" I replied quickly,

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"

…

"Is it alright if I call you that?" I nodded at her question and thought of mine to ask her

"Is it alright if I call ya Na-Chan from now on?" I questioned her; she nodded as a result, while she smiled at me. Ugh, angel: she's one of my types!

"Don't forget about me." said a guy coming in the room, "I would've been here earlier if Nadeshiko wouldn't be so jealous of my "cat-like" skills." said the midnight blue headed boy as he put air quotes on "cat-like".

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said while smirking. Hot, yes. Cocky, yes. My type? Not really. But I can work with him.

**{Skipping to Lunch}**

I made it HALF a day in school without pranking someone! NEW RECORD! But … I can't….

"OHOHO, Hinamori Amu may act cool 'n' spicy but may never be as cool 'n' spicy!" said a girl that was wearing; a red mini skirt, white blouse that probably was too small to reach her hips with the words "Give you anything you like" (T.I. song reference, I think) in red across her chest (pshh, what chest?), red high heels, and she had red hair with matching a metallic-like green eyes.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I said in disbelief, my eyes widen "IT'S SANTA!" I shouted out loud while pointing at her.

"WHAT YOU RUDE COMMONER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I'M SAAYA YU-" I cut her by saying "First of all, _bitch,_" Oh my Drake & Josh…she's the perfect girl…to TARGET!

"I for one, think I have nothing wrong with me and I think you better stop…you know…lay off the cookies~" I hardly whispered to her.

"URG!' she scoffed as she grabbed some guy's pie? Lol, pie's yummy. You shouldn't waste pie! She aimed for me and I just easily dogged it, I turned around to see Ikuto on the floor…NOT TO MENTION covered in… BLUEBERRY PIE! POOR PIE!

I saw Saaya and the rest of the people in the lunchroom gasp, PERFECT. Saaya likes Ikuto…truly perfect; I know who my dart is. A truly perfect games of darts, no? I mean Saaya the target, Ikuto my darts and lastly me…the shooter.

I walked over Ikuto and licked some of the pie off his face right in front of Saaya too. I heard everyone gasp at what I've done, eventually Saaya ran out crying with Ikuto's fan-girls. I extended my hand to Ikuto and smirked as I saw him blushing from head to toe. (Haha, gotta love prudes.) As he took my hand, he started to head out to the boys' bathroom "My, my, my, why is my blueberry-koi going away? I wanted some more." I whined while chuckling.

Kami-sama…you planned me out a god damn good day today.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: Okay…turns out we didn't find out if Ikuto is in the guardians<strong>

**Ikuto: AMU USE KOI? (Koi= Koibito= Lover)**

**Emo: Ik OOC-ness! NOT MY FAULT…IT'S…TADASE'S!**

**Tadase: YOU'RE THE WRITER, so how is it mine?**

**Emo: Like YOU said because "I am the writer" *Mocks Tadase***

**Amu & Ikuto: *Sweat drops***

**Yoru: Review IF YOU WANT BLUEBERRY COVERED IKUTO! Nya~**


	2. Prank 2

**Chapter 2: Prank #2**

Edited on: May.11.14

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: Yo! I'm back~ Okay thanks to anyone who reviewed or reviews. Especially Wolf-chan (aka TheLingeringWolf, is it alright if I call you that?) <strong>**I Miss Yhu****, AND ****Tainted Story** **Okay…enjoy your pie covered Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: *About to use "Slash Claw" on Emo-kun***

**Emo: *Hardly dodges* EK! REVIEW!**

**Ikuto: XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own Shugo Chara! *chases after Emo-kun* OR ELSE I WOULDN'T KILL HER AT THIS MOMENT!**

**Hikaru: She wouldn't anyways, Shugo Chara is too clever for "Emo-kun".**

**Emo: *glares at Hikaru***

**Hikaru: It's the plain truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ikuto's POV*<strong>

Did she just seriously call me "Blueberry-koi"? …WAIT, SHE WHAT? I need an explanation, now!

"Come with me!" I muttered darkly to her, as I grabbed her hand forcefully, leading her to the boys' bathroom.

"So…sup?" she said in a calm voice…HOW THE HELL CAN SHE STAY CALM? Whoa, whoa there…Ikuto you're acting like a spaz, chill, chill,…NO I CAN'T CHILL YOU IDIOT!

"Dude…You on something or something?" Amu replied while snickering, like the idiot I am I said: "NO!" way too quickly, to prove that I sounded high. SHIT! DAMN MY MOOD SWINGS! Wait…fuck…I sound like a girl-

"Mm 'kay, keep thinking that." Amu said while interrupting me in my thought process…Haha how ironic I said girl and Amu-yeah…

"I will," I muttered. "Okay so…why'd ya bring me?" She asked while sitting on the open space to sit on the marble counter where to holds the sinks.

"Why'd you lick me?" I said while I turned my head away to keep my blush from her sight. "To mess with Saaya slut~" she sang.

"Makes sense," I said while shrugging

"Aw, sad because you actually wanted me to lick ya more?" she said teasingly

"No!" I said, feeling heat on my face…again.

"Okay…then, help me play tricks on Slutty Saaya?" she stated more than asked.

"Alright." I said nonchalantly. Yeah, Ikuto: play it cool.

She got off the counter and I saw her mess up her hair, same with her clothes and walk out making a sobbing noise…f-u-c-k… FML **(Emo: It means Fuck My Life) **as I went out the boys' bathroom…few girls started to grind against me and most girls and all guys gave me dirty looks and looked back at Amu with a concerned look on their faces'. Damn. That. Bitch.

***Amu's p.o.v***

Ha-ha, I love doing that trick. I pulled that trick on my old teacher, Mr. Vein. He was mean, cruel and he can't crack a joke unless it's dry humor. I simply disliked him, I think hate is too strong of a word to use, so I don't use it. I got pity and comforting comments from a few girls and guys. I mean if you saw me getting pulled by Ikuto into the boys' bathroom, than me coming out with my hair and clothes messed up, not to mention in tears... Doesn't it look like Ikuto's an asshat?

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I'M SO SORRY! My mom is taking away my computer because she thinks I'm goofing off with my computer and not doing my h.w. DAMN YOU HOMEWORK! And I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. And-<strong>

**Ikuto: Enough with your sad stories!**

**Amu: Please review on what you think.**

**Emo: what amu said and thank you for being patient! I love ya guys!**


	3. Prank 3

**Chapter 3: Prank #3**

**Edited on: May.11.14**

* * *

><p><strong>I thank for the people who review or followed or favorite the first and second chapter! <strong>

**Sorry I'm just trying hard for school and I am becoming an aunt soon…ARGH! I'm only a fucking middle scholar! I'm such a horrible person-I made one of my friends share lunch with me-at times and I made another concerned about my eating disorder… **

**I don't own anything and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's POV*<strong>

It's already the end of school, now to pick up Ami from her school. I slung my backpack on my back and grabbed my motorcycle and started to head for Ami's school, right now it's…3. I have to wait until 3:10 for Ami to come out, so not a loooong time- good!

I constantly stared at the doors-waiting for them to swing open…I looked at it one last time and-DAMN! OPEN YOU FUCKING DOOR-

"Onee-sama?" Ami poked me with her index finger and her head tilted to the side as if I some sort of new creature, gah: my cute little sister!

"Hey Ami, get on." I said while giving her a helmet and she instantly put it on. She climbed on the back of it and wrapped her arms around my waist; let me tell ya something-Ami is holding onto her dear life. As I started it I got a few dirty looks from some parents that came to pick up their children. I stuck out my tongue out for them to see because-Bitch, I'm Hinamori Amu.

Gotta problem with that? -Then go screw yourself. Me proud of my inner speech, okay maybe I got lost in my speech… I at least got us home.

As Ami looked at me and smiled "Thanks, Onee-sama!" Ami said in her cute voice. Ami is now a 2nd grader, she's so adorable, she's smart, and she's kick-ass. Why is that you ask-BECAUSE OF ME, Hinamori Amu, Bitch that's what.

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: Sorry, it's short. Sorry it's that I have like, 3 stories that I'm working on…*Sweat drops*<strong>

**Ikuto: Dumb-ass.**

**Amu: I'm such a bad-ass…**

**Emo: I know! It's awesome!**

**Amu: Hai!**

**Miki & Yoru: …Review… (Nya~)**


	4. Prank 4

**Chapter 4: Prank #4**

**Edited on: May.11.14**

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I don't own Shugo Chara!<strong>

**Miki: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Amu's POV*<strong>**

I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my IPod that has been playing all night I'm those people who can't sleep without music, my music would be like The Fray or Lifehouse or something like that.

**Broken** by **Lifehouse** was playing and my tears couldn't stop from falling.

I looked at my ceiling, I felt tears slip from the corner of my eyes and the tears ended up in my hair and also causing to leave sticky trails on my face. I dislike that, when there are sticky trails of tears, or _blood_. I played this song on the piano…at my parent's funeral, that is.

I sighed and put on my casual clothes, today I grabbed a pair of jeans that had chains on it which were on the floor, let's check if they are okay to wear: Is it clean? I looked at my jeans then brought it to my nose and sniffed it, check! Did I wear this yesterday? Nope. Check! I went to my drawers and took the first shirt I saw; it was a black shirt, a small, white (only the lines of the sketch of the cat was white), Emo-cat was on the middle, it was navy blue and black checkered in the background and the shirt was one of those long sleeved, with a hood shirt, the hood had navy blue ears and what looked like patches sewn on here. I grabbed a pair of socks and put on my black converse. I grabbed my school shit and my keys.

"Ami is your ass up?" I nearly yelled. I didn't hear anything and then I went downstairs to start breakfast. I stood there to see Ami already ready, cooking pancakes. I walked slowly from the back of Ami, and…-"Don't even try," Ami said and I evidently jerked back from Ami.

"How slow can you be, _Amu_?" Ami said, I imagined it with her smirking and I just shivered…They grow up too fast!

I wrapped my arms around Ami and kissed the top of her head, "Very slow," I admitted.

"No need to tell me twice," Ami said jokingly and giggled.

I pouted and let my arms fall to my sides while I snooped around our fridge.

"What do we have here-…OJ or milk?" I asked Ami as I took orange juice for myself.

"Mm, I guess OJ for today, as long it's not Simpson." Ami once again joked; I couldn't help but chuckle and wonder what they were teaching kids these days.

As Ami finished her cooking and we were at the table and just finished eating.

"Come one," I practically whined as Ami refused to put the helmet on.

"Why not~", okay I admit it, whined.

"Because, stupid-you aren't wearing one!" Ami shouted as she pointed at my head that was helmet-free at this moment. I put on my helmet and watched Ami put on her helmet, I dropped Ami off and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a good day.

She repeated what I just did to her, only slightly different by: pinching my cheeks and to have a hell of a day. Oh god…I love this child sooo much.

**(Okay Amu finally got to school)…**

**Summary on what happened in school: **

**Amu pranked Saaya by licking Ikuto's cheek (he was covered in pie). Everyone thinks Ikuto's an asshole (Amu pranked Ikuto for the heck of it) and today is the second day!**

***Normal POV***

As the students of Sieyo high started to whisper and probably started to spread gossip as Amu walked in, most of them pitied her because they all thought she was raped. Amu couldn't help but smirk in the inside, she thanked the people who were "concerned" about her and she walked off. She went into her home room and found out Yaya was the first voice to hear as it was four to six meters away from the door.

***Amu's POV***

"Ah~ Himamori-san, please join us today!" the orange-top said

"Alright," I muttered as I sat in a seat in front of Ikuto, I couldn't help but notice glare contest between Kairi and Kukai.

"What's going on, Tadaga-Tadase," I said as I corrected my mistake, Nagi catches on my nickname for the blonde prince. I saw Utau, Nade, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto snicker at the nickname as well.

"What's so funny?" Yaya and Tadase asked, the only difference was that Yaya cocked her head to the side, while Tadagay was being…Tadagay.

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: Yay! 3 pages! That's good enough for me!<strong>

**Rima: Review if you think Tadase rightfully deserves the nickname!**

**Tadase: *Emo corner***

**Emo: Don't worry you'll get a girl…some-day…I think?**

**Tadase: *Grows mushrooms***

**Yoru: Review and you'll get a picture of me drawn by Miki, nya~!**


	5. Prank 5

**Chapter 5: Prank #5**

Edited on: May.11.14

* * *

><p><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own Shugo Chara<strong>

**Daichi: Enjoy, Minna!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Amu's POV*<strong>_

"Himamori-san, please sit with Tsukiyomi-san, he will be known as your partner for projects." Yuu said as he pointed to the table which had two chairs underneath. I sighed and nodded as I swiftly passed the others and sat down next to Ikuto. He glared at me and the moment there was this cat thing on his shoulder…

"What the hell?" I said as I grabbed it and ran my fingers through its fur or hair-Whatever it is!

"Soft…" I whispered to myself as I heard the cat figure purr and I looked at it weirdly

"What the hell is this thing?" I pointed at the small body in my hand.

"It's a shugo chara; it's your would-be-self. Now-would you please stop crushing mine?" Ikuto said as I saw his vein pop with annoyance.

"Please, nya~! Have Mercy, nya~!" the cat-thing said. I let go of it to see it fly towards Ikuto. Shugo Chara? That's right… Shugo Charas.

My Shugo Charas are dead.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

"How did- Hinamori do that?" The students behind me gawk in amazement as I jumped over everything that was in my way, track is easy.

_Right, Ran?_

(_Hai Amu-chan!)_

I smiled and looked over to see if my other charas were okay. They were smiling, showing the fact that they were okay. As I finished we went through the same process with; art, music done by Miki, cooking by Suu, and English by Dia.

When I went home I saw… cars-Easter? What are they doing here?

"Mama, Papa, Ami…I'm home!" I yelled to see only an Easter workers pointing a gun at Mama and Papa's head. My eyes widen, another Easter worker had a gun aimed at my heart… He pulled the trigger.

"Amu-Chan!", "Amu-Chan" I then heard two gun shots, Mama, Papa? I was losing blood but I didn't feel the pain, why?

Than- I saw it… an egg with a heart, clover, spade, diamond and the words "Joker" written on it shattered in front of my very eyes. My eyes refused to cry; to shed tears, I felt multiple tears run down my corner of my eyes, reaching the floor and disappearing.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, mama, papa, Ami. Gomen.

I felt the blackness that I'm seeing now, spread throughout my heart.

_*****__**End of flashback**__*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I'm sorry it's short! Please review. Please, and Thanks.<strong>


	6. Prank 6

**Chapter 6: Prank #6**

Edited on: May.11.14

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I<strong>**don't own anything.**

…**Gomen for not updating faster. T^T**

**I'm very sorry.**

**I kinda had a rough starting for summer- I'll try to upload the next chapter today or tomorrow, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's POV*<strong>

As I walked to my homeroom classroom thinking about talking to Iku-Koi about pranking Saaya-Slut, I started spacing out a bit…

It wasn't a secret that I LOVED pranking people to my satisfaction. It was just left unnoticed up till now, I mean; how is it my fault that people are dense? It was simply their fault for not being intelligent enough. Yet again, I find their stupidity pretty amusing…

"Amu-chan," said Nadeshiko as she poked my arm.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya screamed with a lollipop in her mouth, figures…that girl can't live a day without sweets.

"Sorry, I was on cloud nine for a bit." I said in a nervous tone.

"Yaya never knew they numbered clouds…wait…Amu-Chi you're in the hallway," Yaya said out loud yet, dumbfounded as she looked outside the window in the hall to search for this 'cloud 9' I'm supposed to be on.

"No, Yaya. Amu means she was spacing out."

"OH~ why didn't you say that beforehand, Amu-Chi?"

I ignored the auburn haired girl for a bit and went to my seat to find myself looking at Nagi's Chara: Rhythm who was at my desk talking to Yoru. I raised my eyebrow at the two and shot Ikuto a questioning look, he shrugged in response.

Oh, well… I sat down at my seat only to find Yoru and Rhythm's eyes look at me with curiosity.

"Umm…Good morning…?" I said in a questioning tone that even fooled my own self.

"Good morning to you, Amu-Chan!" Rhythm said in a cute voice throwing a smile in for the heck of it…flirt.

"Rhythm, she's not going to fall for you, nya~" Yoru said as he walked over to Ikuto who was-look at that! Not even an inch away from my desk!

"So~ Iku-Koi what shall we do next to Saaya-Slut?" I said while I leaned forwards to poke at Nagi's would-be-self; who flinched at every time I'd poke him and glared at me.

"I don't know. It's obvious that she like me; I mean come on who wouldn't love me. I'm so sexy!" Iku-Koi said as he looked at with the feeling that his sexiness should be obvious to the world…I admit he's hot but, he's such a-

"Narcissist,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes at me and looked at the window besides him. I felt a small blush coming to mind as I saw his face brighten when he turned towards the sunlight.

"Pink-haired-one, do you think you can move so I can sit next to Ikuto?"

I turned around only to meet Utau's violet eyes which glared at me. I looked at the blonde with a strange look; I then smirked and looked at Utau's eyes wander to a certain chestnut-haired jock…_Checkmate_. I went up to her ear and whispered: "Trying to hit on your own brother to make _Mr. Souma _jealous?"

She opened her violet eyes fully in surprise and then looked at me with a priceless look. Man I wish I can have a photographic memory~ I'd definitely replay this photo through my mind and laugh my ass off all the times I look at this.

"Can't deny your feelings for _Mr. Souma_, now can you, Utau?"

Utau snapped out of her hilarious-trance face and dragged me to the hallway; damn I just got out of that damn hallway…

"…How the hell did _you _know, who told _you_!" Utau yelped; WOW…this girl is PMSing in a high school hall way-wait that's normal in this school.

I rolled my eyes at Utau and covered her mouth with my hand: to stop her from shouting in my face, seriously; how annoying can these people be- first Orange-Top, second Yaya, third Saaya, now Utau- whose next?-Tadagay? You know what…I'm getting off of topic.

"No one told me. You're too easy to figure out," Hey, I'm telling Utau the truth- she should be happy, not be fuming with anger.

Utau collapsed on her knees and cried, I lowered my eyes at the blonde figure and watched her cry.

"I made sure that no one would figure out… I confessed to Kukai when we were younger and he turned me down because he was dating that _slut, Saaya._"

I walked closer to Utau, kneeled down to her position and patted her head. She doesn't deserve to be heart broken by this conversation just because a _slut _took Kukai away from her heart; Saaya-you bitch.

"Utau... I want you to come with me and Ikuto, okay?"

"Sure, what for?" Utau questioned me as she got up and wiped her tears on her long sleeved dress with a blue butterfly that fell to her knees and continuing from the knees were black and blue knee striped socks, she had purple laced-up boot that ended at her shins, and her hair were in pig tails; held by black pieces of ribbon. Damn, she's so pretty.

I smirked and creased her hand and lead her to the classroom where Ikuto was talking to Kukai which made her hand clutch mine, okay…Ow. What the hell, this is like a fucking death grip-and it's cutting off my circulation!

"Yo, Tsuki let's go. We need to talk!" I grabbed Ikuto and brought the Tsuki siblings at the rooftop of the school; the only peaceful place other than its Sakura trees.

"What's up Amu?" Ikuto looked at me then at Utau.

A smirk replaced my face and my eyes glinted with mischief that made Utau flinch and Ikuto shiver.

"Let's start planning on destroying Saaya-Slut!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Emo: My next chapter is gonna be up in a few, okay?<strong>**

**Please review.**

**Meaning to words:**

**Iku-Koi= Ikuto or Iku for short.**

**Koi= Short for lover.**

**Tsuki= ****Tsuki****-yomi**

**Tsuki also means moon.**


	7. Prank 7

**Chapter 7: Prank #7**

**Edited on: May.11.14**

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I don't own Shugo Chara.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Amu's POV*******

"What do you plan on doing, Amu?" Utau tilted her head in curiosity. Her Charas behind her; a devil and an angel- wait…devil, angel?

I smiled and looked at the devil; the tailed figure looked at me with a demonic aura.

"What's your name, devil tail?"

"Iru, the damned angel is Eru."

I walked over to the flying figure and I whispered into its ears; my plan. Leaving Eru and the Tsuki siblings confused of the certain situation. I heard an evil snicker come from the young devil Chara as I finished whispering.

"That's foolproof!"

"Clever aren't I?"

"I think… I like you…" Iru exclaimed while smirking and sat on my shoulder.

"I-I-Iru you shouldn-n-n't plan such mischief thi-i-ings!" the angel cried as she looked at us with a teary eyes.

"Eru, is it?" I asked.

The angel Chara nodded.

"What if it's for a lover's sake?"

"Love?" the angel became interested and looked at I with such, weird-no…complicated eyes; I mean: it's in a heart shape!

Eru smirked, "Yes, Eru-Love. I mean you we want Utau to be happy, ne? So we get her back together with Kukai. Ikuto and Amu are willing to help."

"I am?" Ikuto shot me a questioning look.

"We have a chance of ruining Saaya Slut while at it. We don't want to lose that chance now, do we?" I asked in a demonic tone.

"You want Kukai and I to get together? Why?" Utau asked as she started to play with the end of her dress. She had an intense blush on her face while at it.

"You're happy about us trying to get you guys to be an item, so try and look happy while at it, won't you?" I said, I was a bit pissed off to be honest.

"A-alright,"

"Iku-Koi, you are bait!"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because we all know how…'sexy' you are, I mean you were bragging about it in the classroom." I teased him

"Damn!" Ikuto cursed under his breath, and then he stared at me. "What's the plan?"

*******Normal POV*******

As Amu explained the plan to the Tsuki siblings it was time that they had a lunch period.

"Oh, that's simple enough." Utau said as she got up and walked away and put a thumb up behind her back, as a signal. Amu looked at Ikuto who was already up by the time she glanced at him.

Amu smirked, 'This is going to be fun…'

*******Utau's POV*******

I looked around the lunchroom for Saaya and found her with a bunch of jocks, _Kukai's _table.

I gulped and walked up to her, "Hey, Saaya. That's a cute…shirt!" I said in a bubbly tone, god this disgusts me.

"Oh, thanks Utau!" Saaya said in her annoying high pitched voice, she should seriously join operas!

"Oh-Kukai! Your hair is all messy…Here let me help you with that." I then started to play with Kukai's hair and by Kukai; it seemed fine with him.

"U-um please stop touching _my _boyfriend!" Saaya finally yelped at me.

"I don't see it bothering Kukai, does it bother you, Kukai?" I asked as I was still running my finger through his chestnut hair.

He shrugged; "Not really."

Saaya fumed at her boyfriend's choice of words.

Stage 1 complete!

* * *

><p><strong>Emo: I'm going to try and upload a few chapters, alright? If I don't I'm truly sorry.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
